Gabby Evans
Gabrielle "Gabby" Evans is a student at Lakewood Middle School. She is a member of both the Popular Sensations and the student council. Appearance Gabby is described as tall with curly reddish-brown hair and blue eyes. She is the same height as Clarissa Simpson and taller than the other members of the Popular Sensations. She likes to dress in the latest fashion trends, much like her friends do. Personality Gabby is just as rude as Clarissa, except she is more harsh and judgmental. Whenever someone is dressed "unfashionably", they are met with a disapproving glare from Gabby. Sometimes, she doesn't have to say anything; her glare says everything. Gabby is a lot more mean-spirited than Clarissa. While Clarissa's insults are directed towards other people's outfits, relationships, or wealth, Gabby tackles more sensitive things, such as weight. She is willing to call people "fat" straight to their face. In student council, though she is not high up on the council hierachy, she brutally insults the people in her grade and the grades below and tries to humiliate them in front of older students. She doesn't care about who she hurts. Notable Moments Gabby is first introduced in ''First Experiences ''as a friend that Marylin Roberts met during the summer. She is introduced to Marylin's elementary school friend, Alex Sanders. Gabby is not interested in meeting Alex and immediately criticizes Alex's wardrobe and looks. When Alex tries to be nice, Gabby responds with rude remarks and tells her that she doesn't associate with "dirty people". Later in the story, Alex learns from a few of her friends that Gabby and her family are family friends of the Simpson family and Gabby and Clarissa Simpson are best friends. Gabby and Marylin had met during Vacation Bible School. Gabby proves to be a good friend to Marylin when Marylin gets into a physical brawl with Alex; Gabby attempts to separate the girls, but Alex bites her hand. Gabby has a bigger role in ''Arabella for President ''when she decides to run for sixth grade class president. It is revealed that she is the daughter of a state senator and an Atlanta socialite/fitness guru, and she uses her experiences for her campaign. Throughout her campaign, Gabby uses very flashy tactics, such as posting pictures on herself on every hallway, selling t-shirts, and holding a Q&A session in the cafeteria. Despite her tactics, she loses the election to Arabella Wilson. Later, it is announced that she will be a part of the student council when Vice-Principal Clayton chooses her to be one of four class representatives for the sixth grade. Gabby is friends with several of the older students on the council, such as Samantha Nevels and Kiara Hunt. Even though Gabby is on the council, she is still angry that she lost the president position to Arabella, and spends her time on the council vetoing every idea that Arabella comes up with. Gabby's bullying along with the judgemental attitudes of the older students make Arabella's time in the council very unenjoyable, and at the end of the year, she quits. In ''Revenge, ''Gabby is the target of several pranks pulled by Alex Sanders, who wants revenge on the Popular Sensations for making her middle school experience miserable and for stealing her former best friend Marylin. At the annual Autumn Dance, Gabby is heard taunting other students about their fashion choices and their weight, and this prompts Alex to pull one of the biggest pranks of her life. Gabby, Clarissa, and Marylin get slime poured onto them. All four girls are sent to Principal Watson's office; Gabby and her friends are allowed to stay, but Alex is sent home. In ''Leah and the Popular Sensations, ''it is revealed that Gabby is a day younger than Clarissa. Gabby invites Leah Harrison to her twelfth birthday party, but taunts Leah when she refuses to drink alcohol and decides to leave the party. In seventh and eighth grade, Gabby is still on the student council as a student council; by this time, Arabella had quit and Robbie James is now the class president. Gabby is still rude towards the council members her age and spends her time on the council vetoing their ideas. She doesn't care about being president anymore, though from time to time, she occasionally brings up her negative opinions about Arabella being president. Relationships 'Arabella Wilson' In sixth grade, Gabby and Arabella's relationship was very poor. During that year, both girls ran for class president, and Arabella won. Gabby became a representative, but she was still jealous and angry about her loss. At every student council meeting, Gabby harassed Arabella, humiliated her in front of the eighth graders, and criticized everything she did while she was president. Unfortunately, Gabby's bullying got the best of Arabella, and she resigned from office the following year. However, Gabby never became president. By seventh grade, Gabby stopped tormenting Arabella, though she still brings up the sixth grade election from time to time. 'Clarissa Simpson ' Gabby and Clarissa are long-time best friends. Though they didn't go to the same elementary school, they got to know each other because their families were best friends. In sixth grade, the girls end up attending the same middle school, where they hung out more often and grew closer. Though both girls are two-faced and snotty, Gabby and Clarissa remain loyal to each other. Trivia * Gabby was named after a character in the "Camp Confidential" series by Melissa J. Morgan. The Gabby in that series was also a bully. Category:Popular Sensations Category:Lakewood Students Category:Student council Category:Characters